Kawahira's Dislikes
by Xejis
Summary: The meeting of Tsuna and Kawahira in my story Dimension Jumpers.


**This is in the same universe as my other story, Dimension Jumpers.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own KHR**

* * *

Kawahira wasn't very fond of people. They annoyed him. Being who he was, however, he couldn't simply avoid everyone like he wanted too. It would be irresponsible. So he did his job and meddled when things weren't going as planned. He interacted with people for whom he couldn't care less about and found rather annoying with their whining and useless worries.

When things were going smoothly and nothing had to be messed with he would retire to his little safe haven, in one of the dimensions he was fond of, and relaxed. He didn't have to deal with anyone and was able to shift through the huge collect he managed to acquire on his journeys. With a strong illusion to ward of the locals and any stray dimensional traveler, he was content.

Kawahira also wasn't very fond of surprises. They usually meant something had gone wrong somewhere along the line and now he'd have to deal with the consequences.

As he stared down at the cowering child who had just dove head first into his safe haven he couldn't help but let out a small sigh wondering when he had gotten so lax that he forgot to cast the illusion. When he realize he had cast the illusion when he arrived several days ago he frowned down at the child who shouldn't have been able to see much less enter his domain. Deciding to observe for now he grimace internally at the thought of interacting with a child of all things. He didn't like children. They were worse than adults in his mind.

He struggled through it. The child didn't seem to notice that his smile was strained and his eyes sharp with annoyance so he didn't bother putting more effort into his polite mask. This child was a stuttering mess of insecurity and uncertainty, but he didn't cry. A fact Kawahira was mildly grateful for, after all he had no idea how to comfort a crying child. They talked about meaningless things. Or more correctly Kawahira talked and the child sat there sniffling and occasionally stuttering out an answer to a question. Kawahira tried not to scowl, but he was getting nowhere with his interrogation. Eventually he gave up and decided to assume that the child's entrance was a fluke.

As the boy walked out the door he turned around and smiled.

It was a small smile. Easily unnoticeable except for the fact that it held such warmth and understanding. He seemed to realize Kawahira's dislike of him, understood it completely and was apologizing silently for causing trouble. Kawahira would tell himself for several months afterward that the orange glow in the child's eyes was undoubtedly a reflection of the setting sun and nothing else.

But that wouldn't stop him from calling out to the child when he passed by the next day. And if he was unusually happy at receiving a bright smile in return he blamed it on the new tea he had that morning. If his interaction with the child was more natural, more honest, than he simply blamed it on being too annoyed to keep up his mask. It certainly had nothing to with the fact that the child smiled more when Kawahira was being himself.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was a strange child with an uncanny ability to see through his illusions and masks, but Kawahira supposed he wasn't that bad of a companion to occasionally talk too.

* * *

**Another little oneshot for those interested. The rewrite it moving along steadily, you should see the amount of sticky notes I have posted around my computer. It's ****ridiculous. Anyway I really like Kawahira, but we don't get to see much of his personality in the anime/manga. I think he's a rather interesting meddler and will play a big part in Dimension Jumpers. He fell for the Tsuna smile, as everyone eventually does, but he tries to deny it. **

**Thanks for reading, leave me a review and tell me what you think! Also for more information on the rewrite and other general information visit my profile and look at the Update section right at the top. **


End file.
